Overleg:Freedom Ski
(1) Ik zou graag hieraan meewerken, is altijd al mijn natte droom geweest. Kan ik mn ding hier wat doen? 15 jun 2007 16:54 (UTC) :... Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 16:58 (UTC) ::Is dat een belgisch spreekwoord ofzo, haha :p. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 16:58 (UTC) :::Onze lkr. godsdienst zegt dat altijd, en klinkt best wel grappig. 15 jun 2007 16:59 (UTC) ::::stoer. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:00 (UTC) :::::LOL 15 jun 2007 17:18 (UTC) Ik denk dat gwn één centraal bestuur handig is ipv allemaal kleine en een centrale. Zullen we afspreken dat er 3 a 5 mensen in het centrale bestuur mogen? Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:21 (UTC) :3 is genoeg. En elk dorp staat onder leiding van een van deze drie oke? 15 jun 2007 17:23 (UTC) ::Ja.. is goed, maar er moeten wel algemene afspraken komen (pasjes, liften enzo). Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:25 (UTC) Stemming / discussie * Naam Hoe gaat het skigebied heten? ** Voorstellen? (iedereen mag voorstellen) ** Skiparadijs Stedoni Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:51 (UTC) ** Freedom Ski 15 jun 2007 19:05 (UTC) ** Geen idee, maar de bovenstaande vind ik niet goed :( 21 jun 2007 14:11 (UTC) ** Sun Peaks 20px Aesopus 4 jul 2007 06:38 (UTC) ** Tri Area 20px Aesopus 4 jul 2007 06:38 (UTC) * Pas Geven we een gezamenlijke pas uit of hoe doen we dat? ** Voorstellen? (iedereen mag voorstellen, bestuur stemt) ** Gezamenlijk Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:51 (UTC) *** 15 jun 2007 19:05 (UTC) *** Wat bedoel je met gezamenlijk? 21 jun 2007 14:11 (UTC) ****met een skipas kun je in het hele gebied skiën (dus in alle dorpen). Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 14:16 (UTC) *****Ah, ja natuurlijk 21 jun 2007 14:46 (UTC) *** 20px Aesopus 4 jul 2007 11:20 (UTC) * Dorpen Hoe organiseren we de dorpen? ** Voorstellen? (iedereen mag voorstellen, bestuur stemt) ** Aparte artikelen, geen eigen bestuur Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:51 (UTC) *** 15 jun 2007 19:05 (UTC) *** Dat we daar nog voor moeten stemmen! 21 jun 2007 14:11 (UTC) ** ... En daarna stemt het bestuur dan. 15 jun 2007 17:38 (UTC) :1) Ik ben slecht in namen bedenken, 2) Ik ga effe nadenken/iets uitwerken, 3) Ik zou liefst Duitse namen pakken, omdat dat dan doet denken aan de Alpen :p. 15 jun 2007 17:53 (UTC) ::De Alpen zijn maar voor 40% Duits, dat je t ff weet :S. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:54 (UTC) :::En het duits klinkt zo houterig.. ik zie wel, misschien kan ik strax ook een leuke Duitse naam verzinnen. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:55 (UTC) ::::Duits? Buh, liever Frans of Engels? Of Libertaans. 15 jun 2007 17:56 (UTC) :::::Bucuresti, Amenintare, Rafaloso, Rafeuso, Rafeusen, Stedonen.. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:57 (UTC) ::::::Freedom Ski? 15 jun 2007 17:59 (UTC) :::::::Fredamo, Fredamos, Fardamos, Dimeng, Damang, Tonon Ski, Stafoia,.. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 18:02 (UTC) ::::::::Pff allemaal zo rare namen. 15 jun 2007 18:06 (UTC) :::::::::Freiberg, Klosterberg, Nuetal etc.. Lijkt me logisch dat de duitsers de bergen in zijn gevlucht (zijn verder nergens te vinden in libertas).. iig das mijn idee.. --Moriad 15 jun 2007 18:12 (UTC) :Ik vind daar maar niets aan. Allemaal zo ouderwets. Wrm niet modern en trendy Frenglish of zo. 15 jun 2007 18:16 (UTC) ::Bah, engels. Duits! mooie taal! (of Latijn, maar dat hebben we al genoeg) 15 jun 2007 18:17 (UTC) :::Zijn jullie nu echt allemaal zo Duits/Latijn minded? 15 jun 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::::Ik ben vooral Engels minded, maar duits is ook een grappige taal. --Moriad 15 jun 2007 18:28 (UTC) :Dit heeft me op een idee gebracht: De_Vredesgazet/Enquête#Taalinteresse 15 jun 2007 18:30 (UTC) Dus Alexandru, jij hebt al drie mooie dorpen een naam mogen geven, zou ik dan asjebliiiieef de naam voor het skiegebied mogen kiezen?? Plzzz! 16 jun 2007 19:23 (UTC) :w8, Robin mag zelf de derde naam van het dorp kiezen, en de vierde verwijderen we gwn (drie bestuursleden), dan kiezen we samen de naam van et skigebied ;). Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 19:29 (UTC) ::Alleedan, ma plz geen Roemeens of Duits e. 16 jun 2007 19:30 (UTC) :::Op die manier dan ook geen Engelse... Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 19:30 (UTC) ::::Libertaans of Frans dan? 16 jun 2007 19:32 (UTC) :::::Frans?? Abah! Libertaans, oftewel mislukt Nederlands, we kunnen t proberen. :p. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 19:33 (UTC) Ik ga een kleine schets maken.Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 07:16 (UTC) :Lineski? (libertaans, nederlands, skigebied). Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 13:59 (UTC) Ontbreekt Robin, alleen jouw stemmen en jouw dorp ontbreekt nog :(. Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 13:57 (UTC) :done 21 jun 2007 14:11 (UTC) voorstel kaart Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 15:39 (UTC) :Niet slecht. 21 jun 2007 19:26 (UTC) IK weet een naam Ik weet een nieuwe naam voor een skigebeid: Danger Fall: De extreme aftocht naar beneden: Eerst een document tekenen als hij op eigen verantwoordelijk naar beneden gaat. 03 jul 2007 23:48 (UTC) Railverbinding De droom van het ministerie: De lichtste bruine lijn van de Luchthaven naar het skigebied wordt een tandradbaan, hoe deze lijn precies gaat bij het skigebied zelf kunnen jullie nog beslissen. De andere lijn is een verlenging van de spoorlijn, zodat je vanaf het skigebied ook met een snelle overstap naar CL kunt. Wat vinden jullie er van? 13 jul 2007 05:54 (UTC) :Wat bedoel je met het lichte van de Luchthaven ? 20px Aesopus 13 jul 2007 06:07 (UTC) ::Ik heb de zin al verbeterd :-) ik bedoel de lichtbruine lijn tussen luchthaven en skigebied 13 jul 2007 06:08 (UTC) Mooi idee, maar ik vrees dat je niet in een rechte lijn van 0 naar 2000 m kunt klimmen :S. Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 08:35 (UTC) :Gaat wat lastig worden :p maar het gaat om het idee, tot het stuk van +500 meter. het stuk verder naar boven kan nog aangepast worden 13 jul 2007 08:41 (UTC) ::Okay, en misschien kun je mijn prachtige weg ook wat kronkeliger maken :) ;). Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 08:49 (UTC) :::ik kan het proberen :p 13 jul 2007 09:27 (UTC) Dus de volgende plannen worden uitgevoerd na de (=mijn) vakantie: * uitbreiding Wikistadslijn bij Wikistad Oost naar nieuw station Terra Nostra Zuid o.i.d. * aanleg van een tandraadbaan van de luchthaven via dit nieuwe station naar het skigebied 13 jul 2007 10:37 (UTC) :Yes. Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 10:40 (UTC) ::fijn dat je het zo geweldig vind :p 13 jul 2007 10:47 (UTC) Vragen aan het bestuur Wrm heb ik niet mee kunnen beslissen over de naam??! Alexandru hr. 3 sep 2007 10:02 (UTC) :Man, er gebeurde hier niets en je was lang afwezig. Dan moet er iemand de knoop doorhakken he. 3 sep 2007 14:00 (UTC) ::... dus als er iets in jouw afwezigheid wordt besloten is het erg, maar als het in mijn afwezigheid gebeurd kan het wel ... Alexandru hr. 3 sep 2007 14:06 (UTC) :::Kan je daar 'n voorbeeld van geven? 3 sep 2007 14:08 (UTC) ::::Santos IIC - freedom Ski. :::::Wat Robin bij Santos beslist heeft betwist ik niet, en ik geef hem het volste recht. Ik sta zijn beslissing bij, ik vond alleen dat er toen nog iets schorde aan de organisatie en niet de licentie die Robin gegeven had. Btw; het ziet er nu toch wel mooi uit, nee? Freedom Ski, de pasjes, Piatra (heb ik niks aan veranderd hoor), Horse Valley? 3 sep 2007 14:15 (UTC) Vragen ivm toerisme ... Vragen ivm zaken o ja, Piatra heeft een vriendschapsband met ro:Orcieru. Alexandru hr. 4 sep 2007 07:52 (UTC) :Tof idee! Nog dorpen die aan HV gelinkt kunnen worden? Iets stijlvols Amerikaans/Frans ofzo? 4 sep 2007 14:28 (UTC) ::Die moeten nog gebouwd worden (zal binnenkort gebeuren, ik ga nog een stuk of 3 dorpen bouwen). Alexandru hr. 4 sep 2007 14:36 (UTC)